


Nocna zmiana

by Raven_is_blue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short Story, księżyc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_is_blue/pseuds/Raven_is_blue
Summary: Maria lubiła nocną zmianę. Po dzisiejszej nawet bardziej.





	Nocna zmiana

**Author's Note:**

> Historia jest króciutka i malutka. To pierwsza z miniaturek, którą napisałam i odważyłam się pokazać ludziom. Spodobała się, więc wrzucam i tu.

Maria lubiła nocną zmianę. Lubiła, gdy, głośna i zatłoczona w ciągu dnia, jadłodajnia stawała się nocą oazą ciszy i spokoju. Tych kilku zbłąkanych klientów nie przeszkadzało Marii ani w nauce ani w perfekcyjnie wyliczonych drzemkach.

Jednak teraz minęła trzecia i nadszedł czas na niezdrową przerwę.

Szybko zamknęła kasę i wyszła na zaplecze. Starannie zamknęła drzwi prowadzące do baru. Z torebki wyjęła papierosa i zapalniczkę, zgasiła światła na zapleczu i upewniła się, że nic nie widać. Otworzyła drzwi prowadzące do alejki za jadłodajnią, przymknęła lekko. Wiedziała, że powinna je zamknąć, ale wolała zaryzykować naruszenie regulaminu niż odcięcie sobie jedynej drogi ucieczki. Boczne alejki nie były w jej poczuciu synonimem bezpieczeństwa.

Zwrócona plecami ku wylotowi alejki szybko odpaliła papierosa i wyuczonym już w szkole gestem zamknęła palce, osłaniając żarzącego się jaskrawą czerwienią papierosa.

Wciągnęła dym głęboko w płuca, zamknęła oczy i, nie wypuszczając jeszcze dymu, oparła się o chłodną ścianę jadłodajni. Dopiero wtedy wypuściła dym i spojrzała wprost na wiszące nad horyzontem księżyce.

Księżyce? Dwa?

Jeden. Powinien być jeden. Jedna Ziemia. Jeden Księżyc.

Nie, naprawdę, jeden Księżyc. Spojrzała jeszcze raz. Dwa srebrzyste księżyce.

Powoli zamknęła oczy. Policzyła do trzech i otworzyła oczy.

Księżyce mrugnęły w odpowiedzi.

Zamknęła oczy raz jeszcze, nie do końca wierząc, że ilość księżyców wróci do normy.

Księżyce powoli mrugnęły, a Maria odniosła wrażenie, że na coś czekają.

"Dobra noc, kimkolwiek jesteś?" spytała niepewnie.

Księżyce ponownie mrugnęły, a w mroku rozległo coś jakby mruknięcie, jakby zduszony śmiech, może odpowiedź.

Dopalający się papieros niemal oparzył jej palce. Spojrzała w dół, zdumiona, że wciąż jeszcze trzyma go w palcach. Zdusiła niedopałek o ścianę i spojrzała w niebo, na którym wisiał pojedynczy Księżyc.

Maria lubiła nocną zmianę. Dziś nawet trochę bardziej niż zwykle.


End file.
